My Love
by Inspired Writer 0101
Summary: Sasuke is suppose to be married, but he finds out Sakura was dead, he wants to kill himself. Soon, Sakura comes back, but as his maid. Can he resist his love to her?
1. Marriage Already!

* * *

I really don't care about having to complete other stories that much. I just wanted to write this story because, once again, I was bored. Hope you enjoy…

* * *

Sasuke, at the age of 23, was in his rich abode. He was bored and unhappy because it was time for him to get married. It had been 2 years. So he called his adviser.

"You called," she asked, coming into the room.

"I'm unhappy," he sighed.

"Well, _it is_ time for you to get married," she said.

"There isn't any wife that could pleasure me," he exclaimed.

"What about that girl with the long black hair," she suggested. "Her name is Rose. She could be your wife."

"I don't even know her," he declared.

"Well, she does come often," she said.

"I want somebody else that loves me for me, not for my money," he explained.

He slouched down on his chair as the adviser just sighed.

"I'll consult your matchmaker," she said.

"Whatever," he muttered.

He didn't like to be alone. He always wanted a wife. A wife who is willing to pleasure him had always been his dream.

Suddenly, the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino exclaimed. "How are you and are you married yet?!"

"Ino, why do you keep calling me every hour," he asked.

"Well, you know I'm worried about you," she replied.

"We're adults now," he said.

"I know," she said.

"How are you and Shikamaru," he asked.

"We're fine," she said. "He's still lazy."

He sweat dropped.

"So how's Sakura," he asked.

"She was gone 2 years ago," she replied.

"Nani ka," he asked. "How did that happen?"

"She went to look for you, but she was killed along the way," she explained. "She wanted to marry you, but I think that somebody didn't want that to happen. She talked to me about wanting to marry you. I was so happy for her. Now I'm really mad because whoever killed her deserves to die in their sleep."

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Everybody was at her funeral," she replied. "I was mostly crying considering she was my best friend."

He felt guilty, like he was the cause of Sakura's death.

"Well, I got to go," she said, as she hung up.

He sat back on the chair. His face looked a bit sad.

_How could she have disappeared, and I didn't know about it_, he wondered.

Flashback

"_Sasuke, stop," Sakura giggled._

_They were both 16. They were dating each other for some time._

"_You know I can't stop," he said._

_He was uncontrollably tickling her as she was trying to hold in her laughter. Then she held his hands._

"_Promise me that you won't ever disappear," he said._

"_I promise," she said._

_They kissed each other._

End of Flashback

Xxx

It was afternoon, as Sasuke came out of his house, where he saw Rose.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun," she grinned.

"Konnichiwa," he said.

She glared at him as he came to his garden. She followed him there as he noticed somebody touching his cheeks.

"I know that you're feeling really lonely," she whispered, seductively.

"What's it to you," he asked, smacking her hand off his cheek.

She crossed her arms as Sasuke walked away from, as he went through his rose maze. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Hello," he greeted, softly.

"Sir, I couldn't find a wife for you, but you are given 1 year to find one yourself or else," his adviser explained.

"Or else what," he asked.

"Your fortune will be taken away from you," she replied.

His eyes widened as he hung up.

"So you need a wife, huh," Rose asked.

He turned around, finding her behind him.

"It's not any of your business," he frowned.

She sighed as she just left his maze. He took a quiet walk in his rose maze.

_How should I find a wife when my love has disappeared_, he wondered.

He softly touched the rose. He pressed his finger against one of the thorns as his finger started bleeding.

"Sakura," he muttered.

He sat down on the ground as his blood slowly dropped on the ground.

"Rose," he muttered.

"You called," she asked, popping out of nowhere.

He glared at her as she spotted his bleeding finger.

"Your finger's bleeding," she gasped.

"I already noticed that," he said.

"No husband of mine is going to get any infected parts of his body," she said.

"Husband," he asked.

"Didn't your adviser tell you," she asked.

"Great," he sighed.

"I know that you don't know me now, but I will make a good wife," she grinned. "I even brought a maid."

"Like I need one," he muttered. "I don't think I want to marry you."

"You're going to marry me, whether you like it or not," she exclaimed.

He glared at her as he got up, leaving the maze. As he came out of the maze, Rose followed him.

"She'll be at your house tomorrow," she explained. "Meanwhile, we should prepare a wedding for you."

He just completely ignored her as he went back to his house. She was also there.

"Would you stop stalking me," he exclaimed, slamming his hand against the door.

"You're feisty," she whispered. "I like that."

Rose never believes in loving a man for him. She only believes in marrying him for his money.

Sasuke only rolled his eyes as she hugged him.

"You're really annoying," he muttered.

"I know," she said, as she grinned evilly.

Night…

Sasuke was alone, thinking.

_Maybe I really do need a maid_, he thought.

He was his bed, sleepless. He was trying to think of a way to sleep.

Flashback

_Sakura was crying in Sasuke's arms._

"_Why are you crying," he asked._

"_My mom had just died," she replied, sniffling._

"_So," he asked._

"_Now I have nobody to take care of me," she sniffled._

_He only raised her chin with his finger as he stared into her eyes._

"_Don't ever say that," he said. _

"_But look at you," she said. "You're all alone but you don't let that affect you."_

"_I do," he said. "But I never feel alone when I'm with somebody who loves me. You don't have to cry over somebody you love so much. That person is never going to come back."_

_She stopped crying as he kissed her forehead. She smiled a bit._

End of Flashback

Tears slowly dropped down Sasuke's eyes as he felt them.

_Am I actually crying_, he wondered.

They flowed down his cheeks as he swung his hand against the lamp. It broke as more tears flowed down.

"I should have never had said that," he growled.

He had to tell Rose that the marriage wasn't going to happen. He would rather be like be middle-class than having to fake a marriage. He only wanted to be back with Sakura. But he thought that wasn't going to happen.

_Damn, why couldn't I be there_, he thought.

He lied back down on the bed as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hopefully, you started to like this. I tried my best, so please review. 


	2. My Maid is My Girlfriend!

* * *

Thanks for this review, so now I can actually finally continue with this story. This chapter was when Sasuke finds out about his maid.

* * *

Sasuke had woken in the morning and dressed up as he heard knocking on the door.

"Great," he muttered.

He came downstairs as he came to the door. He sighed when he opened the door. There was a young woman who was at his doorsteps as she gently curtsied to him.

"Ohayo, Sasuke Uchiha," she greeted.

She had pink hair, but she never showed her eyes to him, which was a little weird to him.

"Who are you," he asked.

"I'm your maid," she replied.

He allowed her in as she turned to him. Her eyes appeared purple, instead of green as she smiled.

"If you're going to be my maid, then you know that it comes with great responsibilities, right," he asked.

"Hai," she said.

"First you're going to need some clothes," he said.

"Don't worry, I already have some clothes packed up," she said.

"Then you're set," he said.

She took off her hat as he came closer to her. He carried her stuff as he told her to come with him.

"You don't have to carry my stuff," she said.

"It's okay," he said.

He came upstairs to the guest bedroom as she followed him there.

"This is your room," he said.

For a guest bedroom, it was really big. There was even a bathroom installed with a huge oval mirror having lights everywhere.

"Arigato gazaimasu," she said.

She took her stuff from Sasuke as she dropped them on her bed.

"Since you're new, my adviser will train you," he said, as he left.

The maid sat down, rubbing her eyes.

"Damn, these color contacts are getting dry," she muttered.

She started unpacking her stuff as Sasuke's adviser came in.

"You must be the new maid," she said. "What is your name?"

"I prefer not to say my name," she said.

"O...k," the adviser sweat dropped.

The maid was handed maid clothes from the adviser as she went to the bathroom to put them on.

Afternoon…

The maid brought some hot tea to Sasuke, who was reading a book about passion and lust.

"Here's your tea," she said.

"Oh, domo," he said, as she handled the hot cup.

He stared at the way she held the cup. It was the same way Sakura held it. He continued to stare at her, when she suddenly spilled the hot tea on his shirt.

"Damn," he growled.

"Sumimasen," she said. "Let me take your shirt for you."

"It's okay," he said.

"No, it's not," she said.

He just glared at her as she just stood there.

"Gomen," she quickly apologized. "Just give me my punishment."

"Why," he asked.

"I don't to do something so stupid, and then get away with it," she replied.

"It was by accident," he said, dropping his book and ran upstairs.

She sat down on the chair as she noticed a piece of a picture coming out of the book. She slowly slid it out. She saw a picture of Sasuke and herself. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"Sasuke," she sobbed softly.

"What're you crying about," Sasuke asked, behind her as he slammed the book with the picture.

"Who was that girl," she asked.

"This was my girlfriend," he replied. "Now what were you crying about?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"But you were crying and I heard my name in it," he said.

She just got up, as she faced him.

"I had a boyfriend named Sasuke, but he died," she lied.

He sweat dropped as she went to the kitchen to make his lunch. He followed her there.

"You dated a guy named Sasuke," he asked. "That's my name."

"I know," she said, softly.

He just left her alone as she lowered her eyes and bit her lower lip.

_I don't know if I can continue being like this_, she thought.

The phone rang as Sasuke answered it.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Sasuke-hime," Rose greeted, "I can't wait to marry you! Anyway, how's the maid?"

"She's fine," he said in a low voice.

"Is she good," she asked.

"She's a little clumsy, but she's fine," he replied.

"Is she still a good maid to you," she asked.

"I don't even know if I can live with this," he muttered.

"I love you," she said.

He just hung up as the maid just stood there with his lunch, prepared.

Night…

Sasuke was in his bedroom as he was reading the same book of passion and lust.

_If Sakura was alive, then I would show her how lust feels_, he thought.

It had been quiet, until the maid brought in a snack to his room.

"What's this for," he asked.

She just blushed, since he was shirtless. She slowly walked over to him, handing him his snack.

"It's just a thank-you gift for not firing me," she replied. "I know I might be clumsy sometimes, but I just can't help it."

"You heard me, didn't you," he asked.

"Hai," she replied.

"Well, you can go to sleep," he said.

She bowed to him, before leaving his room. She came to her room as she rushed to the bathroom.

"These contacts are too itchy," she groaned.

She took out her color contacts as she started to undress herself. She looked at her reflection on the mirror. Sasuke decided to give her a gift. He came to her room when he spotted the bathroom door was halfway opened. He came to her doorway. Suddenly, she spotted Sasuke at the doorway of her bathroom. Then she turned around and saw that he wasn't there.

Sasuke immediately came to his room as he closed the door.

_Either she was Sakura or I'm being haunted_, he thought, panting.

He wanted to see if what he saw was real. He opened the door as he came to her room. He came back to her bathroom. His eyes didn't deceive him. She didn't notice that he was watching her tying her long pink hair. She opened her eyes as she spotted Sasuke there. When she turned around, Sasuke really was there.

"Sasuke, I can explain," she gasped.

"Sakura, are you alive," he asked, shocked.

He came closer to her as she covered herself in her bathrobe.

"I am alive," she replied. "But only because I needed to see you again. Then I thought that wasn't going to be possible. So I got a job as a maid. Then when I heard I was working for you, I just…"

She was cut off by his embrace.

"I'm just glad you're alive," he said.

"I'm just a little sad," she said.

"About what," he asked.

"You're marrying Rose," she replied.

"Oh," he sighed softly.

She placed her hands on his strong shoulders as he softly kissed her forehead.

"You can sleep with me, if you want," he said.

"I don't want to do that," she declared, blushing.

"Fine," he said.

She just stood there as Sasuke left the bathroom. She only hoped that the way he saw all of this was just a dream.

* * *

How do you like it so far? I only did it to bring out the rush of my typing. Remember to review. 


	3. Iresistible

I only want to keep this story at a balance. I want to make not too fast and not too slow. I want to make it in-between and dramatic.

* * *

It was bright and sunny as one of the rays shined on Sasuke. He slowly opened his eyes as he sat up on his bed.

_Was it just a dream_, he wondered.

He got up, going to the shower. The mist covered his body as he thought about what happened last night. The water was dripping down from his chin as he frowned.

_Is Sakura back_, he wondered.

He finished showering as Sakura came in, with his bathrobe. She had on her purple color contacts and she was dressed up in her maid clothes.

"Breakfast is cooking downstairs," she said.

He put it on, as he came out of the shower. He just glanced at her as she just stood quiet.

"Sakura, are you alive," he asked.

_He still remembers_, she gasped.

"Master, I'm just your maid and nothing else," she replied.

_She is alive_, he thought.

She was ready to come out of his room, when he suddenly grabbed her arm. He held her close to him as he came to her ear. He couldn't resist.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for you," he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied.

He just secretly smirked as he brought his face closer to hers.

"Onegai, Sasuke-san," she said, as she felt his mouth on her neck.

She gripped her fingers in his shoulders, feeling his tongue slide all the way up to her chin.

"We shouldn't do this," she moaned.

"But you're my girlfriend," he said, when he stopped.

"No, I'm just your maid," she said. "Your wife is yours, but I just serve you. Gomen, but I have to check on your breakfast."

She left him alone in his room as his eyes lowered in pain. Then he came downstairs, seeing his breakfast on a table and his book was placed there.

"Have a good breakfast," she said, smiling a bit.

She went to the kitchen as Sasuke sat down on his chair. He stared at his breakfast, which looked really delicious. There was tea, one dumpling, and a small bowl of salad. The phone rang as she came to pick it up.

"Uchiha Residence," she greeted.

"Can I speak to Sasuke," Ino asked, sounding calm.

_Ino_, she gasped.

She handed the phone to Sasuke, who didn't even eat his breakfast.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Damn you, Sasuke," she hollered. "How dare you marry Rose, instead of another girl?! I have half a mind to come over and beat the hell out of you!"

"Why are you so mad," he asked.

"I hate that Rose girl so much," she growled. "If you want to know, she has been married to rich men and kills them, after she gets their money."

"Na desu ka," he hollered, which got Sakura worried.

"You heard me," she said. "If you marry her, then you will regret doing that."

"I have to marry Rose anyway," he said. "Or else all of my fortune would be gone."

"Baka," she hollered. "You are a baka and dobe!"

She panted hard as Sasuke heard somebody else coming on the phone.

"This is Shikamaru," Shikamaru greeted.

"Sasuke, do you think I'm making a huge mistake," he asked, even though he knew the answer himself.

"Yes, I think you are," he replied.

Sasuke just hung up as Sakura just turned around. She tried to make it look like she didn't hear anything.

"Sakura, come here," he said.

"I'm not Sakura," she denied.

"It's too late for that," he said. "I just need you to take the rest of the day off."

"But, I…," she was cut off by his hand touching her face.

"I just want to spend some time with you," he said.

"But, Rose…"

"Don't worry about that," he said, carrying her.

"But, your breakfast is getting cold," she stuttered.

He dropped her on his sofa as he brought the bowl of salad and dumpling on top. He came on top of her with a mouth between his dumplings.

"Master," she said.

He had just eaten his dumpling as he licked her cheek.

"Just call me Sasuke," he said.

She felt his hands on her waist.

"Do you know how irresistible you are," he asked, kissing her neck.

"I don't…think…we should…be doing…this," she moaned.

He just ignored what she ha just said.

"I'm going to show you mixed feelings of lust and love," he said.

"S-stop," she gasped.

"Not yet," he said.

She gently pushed him off, which made him stop.

"I really don't want to do this," she said, sitting up.

"Why not," he asked.

"I just don't," she said.

She wanted him to kiss her, but she felt guilty, since Rose was going to be his wife.

"Remember when we dated each other," he asked, coming on top of her.

"H-hai," she stuttered.

He came in the middle of her legs as he pressed his body against hers.

"Do you remember the night we spent together," he asked.

"That was a mistake that time," she said, blushing.

"It wasn't that bad," he said.

She felt him sliding his hand down to her left side of her hip.

"That was the night you nearly tried to rape me," she said.

"It was a mistake," he said. "But I know that you liked it."

"It was sort of fun," she said.

He just smirked as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"I don't want to do that again," she said, feeling his hand slightly pressing down on one of her concealed breasts.

"I'll be gentler," he said.

"You were not gentle when we were 19," she reminded.

He got up as she sat up. He just stopped only to tempt her into wanting him.

"You already lost your virginity to me," he said. "Besides we have each other inside of us."

She blushed as he grinned evilly.

"If you're going to live here, you better watch your steps," he said, licking his lips.

She just got up, picking up his cold breakfast and going to the kitchen.

"Remember that you have the rest of the day off," he said, as he went outside.

She nodded as she went to finish up her chores, so that she could finally take the rest of the day off.

* * *

I'm such a pervert. I don't know why I have that kind of thing in me. Anyway, remember that you could either favorite or review this story. Alerts are fine too. 


	4. The Truth

I like good reviews. Especially the nice ones, but critiques are fine.

But who thinks Sasuke should try trick Rose or at least get her to confess in front of a public assembly? Let's find out…

* * *

Sakura came to her room, getting dressed up to go out shopping. Then she heard knocking downstairs. She put on her clothes as she went downstairs to see who could be at the door. The moment she opened the door, Rose was at the door.

"Hello, maid," she snared.

"Ohayo, Rose," she greeted, softly.

"I hope you have been giving _my _husband a good time," she said, glaring.

"I have," she said, slightly blushing.

Rose just rolled her eyes as Sasuke came downstairs with his straight face. He didn't seem happy about seeing Rose.

"Oi Rose," he lowly said.

"Hello Sasuke-hime," she greeted, grinning.

Sakura just turned her face sideways, as Sasuke came to Rose.

"Can we talk," he asked.

"Sure," Rose replied.

They left Sakura, as they went to the garden. They went into the rose maze as Sasuke gave out a low sigh.

"Have you ever been married before," he asked.

"Where did this come from," she asked.

"I'm asked you a question," he said, crossing his arms. "Now I'm going to need you to answer it."

She just stared at him as she suddenly busted out laughter.

"Of course I haven't been married," she lied.

_So Ino was telling the truth_, he sighed.

"Who told you that crap," she asked, after she finished laughing.

He didn't want to say it was Ino.

"I just wanted to make sure," he replied.

"Anyway, your maid is going to be replaced," she said.

He raised a brow as he grabbed her arm.

"Why," he hissed.

"Because I want to get you the perfect maid," she replied.

"I like the maid I have," he snared, with his scary face.

Rose trembled in fear as Sasuke let go of her.

"S-sure," she quivered. "Y-you c-can keep h-her."

"I thought so," he smirked.

She just ran as he grinned a bit. She ran back to her car as she started it and left to go home.

_I'm just going to have to cancel the wedding_, he thought.

Then he came back inside his house, noticing that Sakura was ready to leave.

"I'm just going to a picnic," she said.

"With who," he asked.

"By myself," she replied.

"You can't go by yourself," he said. "I'm going to go with you."

"It's okay," she said.

Sasuke knew Sakura was nervous about being alone with him.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to do something to you," he asked.

"N-no," she lied.

"Then let's go," he said, knowing that she was afraid of what he might do to her.

She picked up her picnic basket as she put on her hat. She didn't want to let anyone know she was alive, yet.

"Where do you want to go," he asked.

"I want to go to the park," she replied.

That was the only place that Sasuke couldn't do anything naughty to her, considering it was a public place. He frowned a bit, shaking his head.

"Let's eat at my garden," he suggested.

"I want to go to the park," she whined.

At least, that was normal Sakura.

"Let's just have the picnic at my garden," he said, grinning.

"Okay," she said, smiling.

It was funny how she agreed with him so fast. They came into his garden as she set out the picnic basket.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something," she asked.

"Go ahead," he said.

"Are you really happy about marrying Rose," she asked.

"I'm not," he said. "I have to marry her or else my fortune will be taken away."

"Why," she asked.

"Because my adviser says that I'm going to need to pass over my fortune to my child," he explained.

"So would it matter who you married," she asked.

"It doesn't," he said. "But I want to marry somebody who will listen to me, pleasure me, cook for me, and will be able to take her responsibilities."

"Oh," she said.

"Ino told me that you wanted to marry me," he said, taking out a plate of grape.

"I wanted to marry you," she said, "but somebody was trying to stop me from doing that."

"But she also said that everybody was at your funeral," he said.

"I came out of the casket the time everybody left," she said. "Thank goodness it was raining. It was easier for me to come out of the ground."

"Who tried to stop you," he asked.

"I don't remember," she said.

He handed her the bowl of grapes as he came closer to her.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "The person who tried to kill you will surely pay."

"It's okay now," she said.

"You know that I love you," he said.

"I just don't feel right," she said. "It's just that I don't want to make you cheat on your fiancée."

"Trust me," he said. "You're not making me cheat on her."

He softly kissed her, which got her off guard. She spilled a few grapes as he took a grape from the bowl as he placed one in her mouth. He swallowed it whole as she just closed her mouth to chew the grape.

"Just so you know," she said, "Rose was the one who told me to work for you. It wouldn't make sense if I, your own maid, was seen with you."

He just stared at her as she set the grapes aside.

"Let's eat something else," she said.

"Not yet," he said, pressing his body against hers.

He kissed her from her lips to her collarbone. She felt him sliding his hands underneath her shirt as she arched her back.

"Sasuke-kun," she moaned, feeling his hands slightly pressing down on her breasts.

He loved to hear her moan, and again this isn't a lemon. He was only toying with her as he slid his hands out of her shirt.

"It's time for me to get to my meeting," he whispered.

He gave her one more kiss as he got up to leave.

"I'm going to see you tonight," he grinned.

She just nodded as he left her. She nearly blushed to a light red as she packed up.

* * *

Well, I tried to type as long as I could. Please no flames!! Anyway, thanks for reviewing, alerts, and favorites. I like that. Anyway, arigato! 


	5. Rose finds Out

**I love making stories and I also love drawing. My account is on and my account name is sall557. **

**Anyway, I guess you could check it out. Anyway, I only draw at MS Paint, and it doesn't seem so good. But you should at least get what my image of Rinashi from 'Second Chance.' **

**Anyway, onto the story…

* * *

**

Sakura was sitting down on Sasuke's chair, when she heard knocking on the door.

_Sasuke can't be back already_, she thought.

She got up, and came towards the door. Suddenly, she felt a feeling deep inside that she shouldn't open the door. The knocking came to pounding as she ignored that feeling. She opened the door as she saw somebody she didn't expect to see.

"Oi Rose-san," she greeted.

"Don't 'Oi, Rose-san' me," Rose said.

She came in as she slammed the door and locked it.

"I know what's going on," she said.

"What do you mean," Sakura asked.

"You think you can get away with trying to tempt Sasuke," she snared.

"I'm not trying to tempt him," Sakura said.

"Don't try to slide out of this one, you slut," she hissed.

"Slut," she asked, shocked.

"I saw you kissing him in the garden," Rose said.

"But I…," she clenched Sakura's throat.

"The only reason why I hired you to work for Sasuke is so that he can feel good about marrying me," Rose said.

She clenched Sakura's throat tighter as Sakura was kicking and gasping for breath. She grinned as she dug her nails into her throat.

"Now let this be lesson to you," Rose said.

Blood leaked out of her throat as Rose let go of Sakura. She fell on her knees as she was breathing hard.

"Now don't let me catch you trying to tempt my husband again," she hissed.

Rose unlocked the door as she came outside and slammed the door. Sakura got up, still trembling on her feet as she came to the door. She locked the door as her back touched the door. She slowly slid down as tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

_How could she_, she wondered.

More blood leaked down as it flowed down to her shoulders.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke had a feeling something wasn't right. He wanted to leave out of his meeting early, but then he sat back down.

_Sakura's probably alright_, he thought.

He was way wrong.

Meanwhile at home…

Sakura found a first-aid kit as she set it on the table. She opened it, seeing bandages, small scissors, band-aids, and rubbing alcohol.

_I'm glad he has all these stuff_, she thought.

She rubbed the alcohol on her throat as she placed a band-aid on it. She had already wiped away the blood.

'_I can't believe she would just do that_,' she sighed.

'_**Probably because jealousy got the best of her**_,' her conscience said.

Sakura heard the phone ring, as she came to pick it up. She picked it up only to Sasuke's greeting.

"Sakura, I just wanted to call if you were alright," he said.

"I am," she said.

"Were there any guests," he asked.

"No," she lied.

She felt bad for saying that, but she didn't want Sasuke to be so mad. She has seen him really mad before.

"Thank God," he sighed. "I had a feeling you were hurt."

"It's really funny, isn't it," she asked, forcing herself to giggle.

He chuckled a bit as she lowered her eyes.

"Remember that I'm coming home this evening," he reminded.

"I remember," she said.

"I love you," he said.

He just heard a phone click as he was confused of why she would do that.

'_I can't believe she just hung up on me_,' he thought. '_But I'm going to try to punish her for that_.'

Afternoon…

Sakura heard knocking on the door. She was afraid to open the door, but she heard Ino's voice.

"Sasuke-kun," she called out.

Sakura got up, as she tied her hair into a bun, put her purple contacts back on, and dressed up in her maid clothes.

"I'm coming," she said.

She opened the door as Ino was at the door, placing her hands on her hips.

"Who're you," she asked.

"I'm Sasuke's maid," she replied.

"Well, I wanted to talk to Sasuke about Rose," Ino said. "I want to personally beat him up if he dares to disagree."

Sakura smiled a bit as Ino stared at her.

"You look so familiar to me," she said.

Sakura gasped in surprise.

"You look like my friend, Sakura, because you resemble her so well," Ino said.

"No, I don't," Sakura said.

"You do," she said.

"Sasuke's in a meeting somewhere," Sakura said, changing the subject.

Ino glared at her as she turned around and left. Sakura closed the door as she locked it.

'_Now I can finally relax_,' she sighed.

Evening…

Sakura was already in her room, really tired. She didn't expect to know what will happen to her next.

Sasuke took out his house keys as he unlocked the door. He came in and closed the door softly. He noticed that Sakura wasn't downstairs.

'_Now I can punish her_,' he thought, smirking.

He hung his jacket, as he undid his tie. He ran upstairs to Sakura's room, as he came inside; He removed his shoes and socks, as he spotted her burying her head in a pillow.

"Hello Sakura," he greeted.

"…"

"Very slick," he chuckled. "For hanging up on me, I'm going to punish you."

He removed his shirt as he came on her bed. He breathed down her neck as he felt her quiver a little. He brushed her hair off her neck; He slowly kissed on the back of neck to her back.

"Sasuke, please stop," she groaned, sitting up.

She was facing him, as he spotted a band-aid on her throat.

"What happened to your throat," he asked.

"Nothing," she lied.

She concealed her throat with her hand as he removed it and removed the band-aid.

"Who the hell did this to you," he roared, spotting deep-nail wounds on her throat.

"Nobody," she lied again.

"Stop lying to me," he growled.

She felt him clenching both her wrists as he came on top of her.

"Tell me who did this," he demanded.

"I can't," she said.

He felt really angry as he clenched his teeth tight.

"Tell me who did this," he gritted through his teeth.

She felt really scared of what he was going to do next. He just let go of her wrists. Then he calmed down.

"It was Rose," she finally answered.

His eyes widened in surprise as she froze there.

"Rose did this," he asked loudly.

He took out a rope as he tied her hands up. Then he tied her legs up.

"I don't feel like punishing you," he sighed. "So you're going to sleep like this for the rest of the night."

He placed her blanket on her, as he picked up his shoes and socks, along with his shirt and left the room.

"Sasuke, don't leave me tied like this," she hollered.

"That's what you get for lying to me," he chuckled.

She tried to wiggle out of the ropes, but got eventually tired and went to sleep.

* * *

**See? I guess Rose did almost get Sakura hurt by Sasuke. Not my fault. I just make the story. Anyway, I felt bad for Sasuke, so I made him to do something fun to Sakura.**

**Anyway, please review. I am trying hard not to make this story too fast. Arigato!**


	6. Ino's Advice and Ino finds Out

**Maybe if I can type to 1,100 words or more, my chapter might be more interesting. Anyway, please review because I don't have one, then I'm deleting this. But I'm just kidding. Even if I didn't have one, I'm still continuing this story. So read…

* * *

**

It was morning as Sakura woke up, still tied up. She noticed that the ropes around her wrists were a little loose, so she started to move her hands up and down until she finally snapped out of the ropes.

_He thinks that he's so smart_, she grinned.

She untied her legs as she got up. She didn't notice Sasuke was right there in front of her. He didn't seem happy.

"Good morning, Sakura," he greeted. "It's about time you woke up."

"I'm sorry for lying to you," she said.

"I just wanted to greet you," he said. "But since you're apologizing, prepare yourself."

"Hai," she said.

He left her, as she went to the bathroom to take a shower. As she turned on the hot water, she felt a slight pain in her throat. She never liked Rose, but she can't hurt her back. It would not look good on her record.

_I have to get even_, she thought.

Finally, she came out and dressed up. Of course she brushed her teeth. She was looking for her purple contacts, but couldn't find them. So she had to downstairs and prepare Sasuke's breakfast. She had to hurry up because she did oversleep. She finally got his breakfast ready as she carried it on a tray. She placed it on a table as Sasuke came to a chair, eating his breakfast as Sakura stood there.

_I wonder if he's still mad_, she wondered.

It was strange that he never looked at her once since she did lie to him a couple of time.

"Are you still mad about last night," she asked.

He had just finished his breakfast as he got up. He handed her the tray as he left.

_I'll take that as a yes_, she thought.

'_**You need to stop lying to poor Sasuke because he's just trying to make you happy**_,' her conscience exclaimed. '_**How would you feel if he kept lying to you**_?'

"Sasuke, wait," she said.

Sasuke sat down on his chair, and went back reading his book.

"I'm sorry for lying to you," she said. "For now on, I will only tell you the truth."

"Sakura," he sighed. "I'm glad you made that promise. I just don't want you to keep lying to me."

"Gomen gazaimasu," she apologized.

"It's okay," he said.

She bent towards him, just to give him a soft kiss on his forehead. Suddenly, there was knocking on the door. It wasn't Rose, but the person turned out to be Ino. She knocked down the door, which got Sasuke and Sakura shocked.

"Sasuke, I want to talk to you," she demanded.

She looked at Sakura, who had just turned around.

_I don't want her to see my eyes_, she thought.

"Why did you just knock down my door," he asked.

Ino picked up the door as she slammed it back in the doorway.

"Consider it fixed," she hollered.

"Strong girl," he muttered.

"Now, let's talk," Ino said, sounding calm.

She grabbed his arm, dragging his arm upstairs.

"Oi maid that looks like Sakura," Ino greeted.

Meanwhile…

"Why do you want to marry her," Ino asked.

"I don't want to," he replied. "I'm being forced."

"So if you called off the engagement," she asked, "what will happen?"

"Then I'm given one year to find a wife," he explained.

"Then Sasuke," she said, "dump the bitch."

"I know," he said. "But I can't."

"How about your maid," she asked. "She seems nicer than Rose."

"But Rose hired her to work for me," he said.

"Maybe…," her cell phone rang.

She took it out of her purse and answered it.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Damn it, Ino," Shikamaru exclaimed. "Come home! I can't take anymore of the baby's crying."

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll be there."

"Does the mother have to go," he smirked.

She just glared at him, and then she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Just seduce her or something," she said. "That's how Shikamaru and I still love each other."

"I didn't need to hear that part," he said. "Besides that is a great idea, considering I'm getting her room designed."

"Just take my advice and you'll be happy," she said.

"Okay," he sighed, as she left him.

She went downstairs, noticing Sakura who had just faced her, by accident. Ino saw her eyes, as her mouth hung open.

"Is that you, Sakura," she asked.

Since Sakura couldn't lie anymore, she simply nodded.

"Sakura, you're back," she squealed, embracing her.

Sasuke came downstairs, noticing Ino embracing Sakura.

"I've always waited for you to come back," she whispered.

"So you hug my maid, but you don't give me a hug," he asked.

Ino just ignored him, as she gave Sakura a cheek kiss.

"I just can't believe you're back," she said, smiling.

"Just don't tell anybody," Sakura said.

"Why not," Ino asked.

"I don't want anybody to find out yet," she replied.

"You have my word," she said.

"Yeah, for a pig," Sasuke muttered.

"You know what, Sasuke," she hollered.

Sakura held Ino back just in time.

"I have to go anyway," she scoffed.

Then she gave Sakura one more hug.

"I'll call you," she said.

Then she left. Sasuke was confused why she would disrespect him, but then she would be nice to Sakura.

"I don't trust that woman," he said.

"Don't worry," Sakura said. "I'm sure she won't tell anybody."

"You don't know what she's been doing for 2 years," he said.

Then he remembered the advice.

"Sakura," he said. "I'm getting your room designed. So you'll have to sleep with me."

"That's okay," she said. "I'll just sleep on the couch."

"The designers are coming today," he said.

"Well, I guess I could sleep n your room for just tonight," she said, blushing.

"That's good," he said.

Evening…

Sakura was already in Sasuke's bed. Sasuke was in there with her as he secretly smirked.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"I'll be honest," she said. "This is a little suspicious. It's like you planned all this just so you can seduce me."

'_**So close, bud**_,' Sasuke's conscience snickered.

"You really are smart," he said, taking off his shirt. He came closer to Sakura, as she scooted farther from him. He crawled over to her as she nearly fell off the bed. He caught her as he placed her back on his bed. Then he got up to close and lock the door.

"The room is soundproof," he said.

She got up, backing up to his closet. He came towards her, as she ran back to his bed. She should've already known from the beginning that he wanted to seduce her. He came to his bed, clenching her arms so that she couldn't go anywhere else. He came on top, as he slid down her skirt. He came in the middle of her legs, as she felt something hard from his pants press against her panties.

"I love you so much," he whispered, kissing her.

She kissed him back as she slid down his pants. She wanted to do this with him. He removed her long-sleeved shirt as he threw it aside. He turned off the lamp after he removed her bra.

"Sasuke-kun," she moaned, feeling his tongue on one of her nipples.

He managed to slide down her panties as he threw it aside. She slid his boxers as she set it aside.

"I don't want to use protection," he whispered. "I want you to have my baby."

She was surprised of what he had just said.

* * *

**You see, I don't feel like doing the lemon. But if you want it, I can give it to you. Anyway, review.**


	7. The Lemon

**It is the lemon, so please do not flame me, because if you flame, that tells me you couldn't handle the lemon. But I guess some flames could have something good, which can be very hidden.**

**Sorry flamers, but I'm just telling you the truth. I'm not saying you're stupid, I'm just saying that maybe stories may have more things than just lemon. Unless, if there were a lot of grammatical errors, because that's really different. You can critique me if you want.**

**Anyway, review and I don't own Naruto. Sorry the lemon is short, because I'm running out of ideas.

* * *

**

"You want me to have your baby," she asked.

"Of course," he replied. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can handle the pregnancy," she replied.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'll be with you at all times."

"What about Rose," she asked.

"You won't have to worry about that," he replied.

She felt his hands slightly squeeze her breasts as she arched her back.

"Sasuke," she moaned.

He inserted one of fingers inside her, hearing her gasp in pleasure. He inserted another one as she dug her nails in his shoulder blades. He thrust his fingers in and out as her panting became heavier.

"You really are wet," he said, as he took out his fingers.

She felt something trying to get in her. She felt Sasuke's manhood slowly sliding in her. He didn't want her to feel too much pan, but he already knew she wasn't a virgin, because they did this when they were 19. Then he slowly rocked his hips against hers.

"Sakura," he moaned, as he went deeper.

She screamed a bit, trying to hold in her pain. She felt his head on her shoulder, and his arms wrapped around her.

_This is too real_, she thought.

She felt her pain easing away, as pleasure came her way. She felt him going faster as she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his bare chest touching her hers.

"Sasuke," she moaned. "This…"

She felt his mouth on hers as he grabbed down her hand with one of his hands. His other arm was trapping her arm together with her back. It wasn't soon as he grinded his hip closer to hers, just as she screamed a bit. He went into a fast pace, which made her want more.

"Harder," she panted.

He let go of her, flipping her around to get in a different position. He went back in her as her nails dug into his sheets. He was right behind as he went harder in her. His hips met with her hips as he went into a soft pace.

"S-Sasuke," she whimpered.

He loved hearing his name coming from her as he went faster. She felt an orgasm coming as she dug her nails deeper in the sheets. Sasuke went in deeper as she screamed out his name. He wanted that orgasm as he went harder. He felt coming close to his release. He gave in one more thrust.

"Sakura," he groaned, as he released his seed in her.

She collapsed on the bed as he breathed heavy.

"We're not finished, yet," he said.

"We're not," she asked.

"No," he said, coming under her.

She came on top of him as he sat up. He got his cock back in her entrance as she slowly rolled her hips against his. She moaned in pleasure as she arched backwards. She came back towards him as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades.

"S-Sakura," he moaned.

"Sasuke," she whimpered, as he licked her chin.

She felt another orgasm coming as she clutched arms around his neck. He bounced his cock in her deeper as she kept moaning his name. Then he gave in more bounce as he spilled more of his seed in her. He collapsed on the bed as Sakura came besides him.

"Did you like that," he asked.

"Hai," she replied.

He wrapped his strong arms around her waist as he drifted off to sleep. Sakura didn't expect what would happen to. She knew she loved Sasuke and Sasuke loved her. She was just worried what Rose would do to her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this. Anyway, review.**


	8. Standing up

**I sure hope you like this chapter. There is a fight in this so don't be offended, because it's violent. Please review…

* * *

**

**Morning…**

Sasuke woke up, noticing that Sakura wasn't besides him. Soon enough, she came in with his very hot breakfast. She had on her purple color eye contacts.

"Good morning Sasuke," she greeted.

"Good morning to you," he greeted back. "Did you like last night?"

"Y-yes," she blushed.

He smirked, as she left his breakfast on his drawer. Then she left downstairs. He got up to go to the shower.

Meanwhile…

There was knocking on the door. Sakura wondered who that was.

"Who is it," she asked, coming to the door.

"It's Rose," the voice hollered.

_I can't open the door_, she thought.

But she had to. So the moment she opened the door, Rose pushed her out of the way.

"I heard that Sasuke was getting your room designed," she growled.

"That's only because…," she was cut off by a slap.

"You slut," Rose hollered. "Sasuke's _mine_! He doesn't like you."

Sakura faced her, as she got up. Her face didn't seem happy; instead it seemed angry.

"Shut the hell up," Sakura said.

"You can't tell me what to do," she said.

"You need to stop mistreating me," she declared. "You never treat me like a human."

"Oh really," she scoffed.

"Really, and Sasuke doesn't even like you," she said.

"You slut," she growled, grabbing Sakura's collar, causing both of them to fall down.

"Get off me," Sakura demanded.

"You're just a maid," she said. "You don't tell anybody what to do. You're nothing but a slut."

"The only slut around here is you," Sakura exclaimed.

Rose was so mad, as she slapped Sakura hard across the cheek. The contacts fell out of her eyes, as she faced Rose.

"I should've known," Rose hissed. "I tried killing you 2 years ago."

"You were the one trying to kill me," Sakura asked.

"I didn't want Sasuke to have you," she responded.

Rose clenched Sakura's throat, but Sakura managed to use her knee to go against her stomach. Then she kicked her off of her.

"Get away from me," Sakura hollered.

Sasuke came downstairs, (about time) and spotted Sakura panting for breath and Rose struggling to get up.

"What's going on," he asked.

"Sasuke," Rose said. "Your maid was trying to kill me. She even called me a slut."

"…"

"She even tried to choke me," she lied.

"Rose, Sasuke will never believe a bitch like you," Sakura said.

Rose ran towards Sakura and pushed her to a glass table. The glass broke, as the glass pieces stabbed her arms. Sakura struggled to get up, but blood was quickly leaking out. Then Rose knocked her against the wall. Sakura punched her hard, aiming for the mouth. Then Sasuke came to Sakura's aid, carrying her in his arms.

"Rose, you better get out," he said.

"Didn't you just hear what she said to me," she asked.

Sakura was glaring at her, as she got out of Sasuke's arms.

"I was only saying the truth," Sakura said. "You are a slut, because Ino said so. You have been married to so many men and killed them just so you can get their money."

"That's not true," Rose lied.

Sasuke frowned, as he clenched Rose's throat. She was struggling for breath.

"Don't you ever come near Sakura again," he hissed.

He let go of her, glaring at her. She was gasping for breath, as she got up.

"She's just a maid," she said.

"Wrong, she's my wife," he growled.

She was shocked by what he had just said to her. He clenched her throat again, as she was kicking for breath.

"You were only trying to make sure she doesn't tell me the truth," he said. "But I already heard the truth from a friend. I have a feeling you were also the one who tried to kill her two years ago. Is it true?"

"Y-yes," she gasped.

"If you thought you could play around with me, then you thought wrong," he said.

He threw her, as her back slammed against the door, which cause her to cough out blood. She struggled to get up as Sasuke suddenly was in front of her.

"Now, you either go with your life or you can die here," he whispered.

She unlocked the door as she opened it to get away. Then he closed it and locked it. He then turned to Sakura, who was going through the first aid kit.

"Let me help you," he said, coming to her.

She handed him the bandages as he quickly snapped a long piece to wrap around her arm. The glass pieces were already taken out as she placed rubbing alcohol on her other bleeding arm.

"Sakura, I'm glad you stood up for yourself," he said.

"Domo, Sasuke," she said.

After they finished up bandaging up her arms, she heard the door crashed down.

"Hi," Ino greeted.

She looked like she was going to give Sasuke a hug, but she came Sakura instead. She had already put the door back in place.

"You really need to knock," Sasuke said.

"Sakura," Ino asked, completely ignoring Sasuke, "what happened to your arms?"

"Well, Rose and I had a huge fight, then well she left," she explained.

"I just came to her now, and she looked like she was crying," she said. "Sasuke, did you hurt her?"

"Yes," he replied.

"That's good," she said. "That bitch had it coming to her. She always thought she was all popular, and she kills girls who came in her way. Anyway, Sasuke, did you take me advice?"

"Yes," he replied. "We had only two orgasms."

Ino stared at him with disgust.

"Yeah…," she said. "Well, I have to leave."

She gave Sakura one more embrace, and came to Sasuke. She gave him a light air hug as she left. She gave a wink to Sakura before leaving.

"She's cruel," Sasuke muttered.

"She's not really cruel," Sakura giggled.

"At least Rose is gone from both of our lives," he chuckled. "Now there couldn't be anything to stop us from each other."

"I love you, Sasuke," she said.

"I love you, too," he said.

She sat on a sofa as he kissed her softly.

"I'm going to call my adviser to tell everyone the wedding's off," he said. "Then I'm going to tell them who my true wife is going to be."

* * *

**I hate Rose. But let me tell you something. She hasn't finished up her business. She still wants to kill Sakura and take Sasuke. Don't think it's over.**

**So review…**


	9. She's Serious

**I would like to thank you all for reading this story. I know you hate Rose, but this story is dramatic. There's no sad ending, though. Anyway, please review…

* * *

**

**Afternoon…**

Sakura was in the kitchen, preparing Sasuke's lunch.

_I can't believe that there's a chance for me to marry Sasuke_, she smiled.

"**You're so lucky, because not only is he your boyfriend, he's going to be your husband**," her conscience said.

Sasuke sat down on his chair, waiting for his lunch. He was still wondering how to get his new wedding planned out.

_I want it to be special_, he sighed.

Sakura came to the room where Sasuke was as she set it right in front of him.

"Here's your lunch," she said.

"Sakura, let me ask you something," he said.

"What is it," she asked.

"It's about your progress," he replied. "Why are you still nervous about being around me, now?"

"I don't want to get clingy," she replied.

"You're not clingy," he said.

"Aren't you going to be late for your meeting with your adviser and wedding planner," she asked.

"Oh man," he sighed. "I have to go."

He quickly ate his lunch as he quickly put on his jacket. He gave Sakura a quick kiss on her lips as he rushed out of the door. He slammed it behind him as Sakura sat down on a sofa. Soon the phone rung, as she answered it, not knowing who the caller might be.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Prepare to meet your death," a deep hoarse voice said.

"Who is this," she asked.

"You're going to pay dearly," it said. "You will pay, Sakura Haruno."

Then she heard the phone click. The person hung up.

_What's going on_, she wondered.

Maybe Rose was serious about getting her revenge.

_I shouldn't worry about this_, she thought, trying to get rid of the negative thought.

The call was threatening, but she decided to ignore it. Suddenly, Sasuke came back from the door. Sakura was startled by the slam of the door as she turned around.

"Sasuke," she slightly screamed.

He was confused of why she called his name like that. Yes, Sakura was scared by that call. He had just hung up his jacket.

"W-what're you doing back home so soon," she asked.

"My adviser postponed the meeting to next week," he replied. "I think we should… are you trembling?"

He noticed her legs trembling as she backed away.

"I'm just going to make a snack," she said, fake smiling as she ran to the kitchen. "Ja ne, Sasuke."

"Sakura, what happened," he asked, coming to the kitchen.

"Sasuke, my life's in danger," she muttered.

"What'd you say," he asked.

"I said my life's in danger," she declared.

"How did that happen," he asked.

"Rose called," she replied.

"She called you," he asked.

"She said that I was going to pay," she nodded.

He felt like screaming, but he calmed himself.

"Sakura, your life's not in danger," he said.

He looked at the way her face was so low. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm just scared of her," she cried softly.

"What about this morning," he asked. "Didn't you hit her and called her a 'you-know."

"That was when I was really mad at her," she replied. "Now, she threatens me and I can't do anything but let her get me."

"Don't say that," he said, raising her chin with his hand. "She can't touch you."

"But, what about sleep," she asked.

"You can sleep with me," he replied.

"What about the early mornings," she asked.

"Don't push it," he frowned a bit.

She smiled a bit, as she let go of him. Then she went back to preparing her 'snack.'

"So what's your snack," he asked.

"I'm still making it," she replied.

"Sakura, an empty bowl with a spoon is not a snack," he chuckled.

She set aside that stuff, as she sat on the counter.

"What're you doing," he asked.

She grabbed his collar, bringing his head closer to hers, as her lips collided with his. His body came to the middle of her legs as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Suddenly, the phone rang, which caused them to stop.

"I'll get it," she said.

"No, it may be another threatening call," he reminded.

He came to the phone, and picked it up.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Sasuke, how could you," Rose asked.

"Sakura's my wife, not you," he sighed.

"But… I love you," she said.

"Well, I don't love you," he said.

"What do you see in that bitch," she asked.

"Sakura's not a bitch, you are," he said. "Sakura can pleasure me for the rest of my life, and can act like a real wife. But you… you're just selfish."

"But, Sasuke," she said.

"Just don't ever call again, or else," he growled.

Then he hung up, and turned around, spotting Sakura behind him.

"Wow, Sasuke," she sighed. "You're not afraid of the fact that Rose might actually try to kill you and take your fortune away."

Sasuke didn't even think of that, until now.

"She can do that," he asked.

"Of course, because you can never underestimate women like her," she responded.

"So," he crossed his arms.

Sakura sighed, because sometimes he can be clueless. But it wasn't his fault.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but for now on, I'm making improvements to my stories so that I can get them to be longer. **

**So please review.**


	10. Pregnant

**It's okay if you think Sasuke's evil, most of the time. I don't know, but sometimes, I think Sai is really hot. Other times, he's alright. Anyway, this story is going to be skipped to three weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Review!

* * *

**

**Night…**

Sakura was lying down in Sasuke's bed, just as he was coming out of the bathroom. He came besides her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just relax," he said.

"She might…,"

"Don't worry about her," he said. "Just remember the fact she won't be able to harm you."

_Unless that's what you think_, she thought, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Three Weeks Later…

* * *

**

As usual, Sasuke was reading his book, as usual, until Sakura gave him his breakfast.

"Here you go, S….," she felt something troubling her in the stomach.

She ran off to go to the bathroom, which got Sasuke to notice.

_Is it morning sickness_, he wondered.

She came out of the bathroom, but then went back in.

_It is morning sickness_, he sighed.

"Why don't I drive you to the doctor," Sasuke suggested.

"Don't worry about me," she said, just coming out of the bathroom.

She stood there for a moment, and then she went back in.

"Are you pregnant," he asked.

"I think so," she replied, coming out of the bathroom.

"We have to go to the doctor," he said, grabbing her and coming out of the house.

* * *

**Later…**

Sasuke was outside of the doctor's office, pacing around.

_I hope she is pregnant_, he thought.

He was still waiting, as he tried sitting down.

_Damn, what's taking the doctor so long_, he wondered.

Then, the blond female doctor, Tsunade, came out of her office.

"Congratulations, your wife's going to have a baby," she said.

"Yes," he said, hugging Tsunade. "You don't know how happy I am."

"I'm…happy for you," she sweat dropped. "But there's more."

"What is it," he asked.

"Just bring her back in about 9 weeks," she responded.

Then she glared at Sasuke's hands, wondering why there wasn't any wedding ring.

_I'm not even going to ask_, she wondered, as Sasuke let go of her.

Sakura came out of Tsunade's office, as she came to Sasuke.

"Sakura, are you alright," he asked.

"Hai," she smiled, but then felt some trouble in her stomach.

She ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Is she really your wife," Tsunade asked.

"Of course," he replied.

"Yeah right," she muttered, going back in her office.

Sakura had just come out of the bathroom, following Sasuke, who was just about to leave.

* * *

**Late Afternoon…**

The moment Sasuke opened the door, he saw somebody he didn't to see. It was Rose.

"Hello Sasuke," she said.

"I told to never come near me," he said.

Sakura was just coming in, but she spotted Rose there.

"Sakura," she hissed.

"What're you doing here," she asked.

"I came to apologize," she said. "I'm sorry for being selfish and trying to kill you."

Sasuke and Sakura seemed confused about what she had just said.

"Did you just apologize," he asked.

"Hai," Rose replied.

_Why do I have a really bad feeling about this_, Sakura wondered.

"Can I speak to Sakura, alone," Rose asked.

"No," Sasuke replied.

"Fine," she scoffed, taking something out of her purse. "Here."

"What's that," he asked.

"It's candy, silly," she giggled.

"I won't accept," he crossed his arms.

"Sasuke, it's not poisonous," she sneered.

Sakura just went to the kitchen, since she did not want to be a part of this. Sasuke took the candy, as he glared at Rose.

"I'm not a candy person," he said, crushing the candy in his hand, as it turned into tiny bits. "Here you go."

He let the bits pour on the floor.

"Anything else 'not poisonous'," he asked.

She stomped out of the house in anger, leaving grinning Sasuke.

"What happened," Sakura asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Rose tried to poison me with candy," he explained.

"How did you know," she asked.

"Everyone knows that I don't like candy," he replied. "Plus, she's selfish."

"I never knew it was poison," she muttered.

"She was probably trying to poison you too, so that she can kill the baby inside," he explained.

Suddenly, the door flew open. It was Rose, and she overheard the whole conservation.

"Sakura has a baby," she asked loudly. "How dare you sleep with Sasuke?!"

Sakura started backing away, as Rose was running towards her.

"You bitch," Rose was stopped by Sasuke, who was grabbing her arm.

"Don't you dare touch her," he said, as she snatched her arm back.

"How could you," she asked.

"You're just like Karin," he said. "All of you girls are the same. You're annoying."

"She's annoying," she said.

"How can my wife be annoying," he asked.

"How can she be your wife if you guys haven't even wed," she asked.

"Oh, my bad," he chuckled. "I meant my fiancée."

"But I'm yours," Rose said.

"That's where you're wrong," he glared.

She tried coming after Sakura, but Sasuke then grabbed her arm. He clutched her throat, which took her by surprise.

"The next time I see your damn face, I will not hesitate to kill you," he said, meaning it.

He let go of her, as she ran out of the house.

_Not unless I hypnotize you_, she thought.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I was bored. Anyway, if you didn't get this chapter, then I'll tell you. Sakura turns out to be pregnant, but then when they get home, they see Rose. She tries to poison Sakura, but it gets foiled by Sasuke. Then she pretends to have left, but then she hears that Sakura's having Sasuke's baby. Then she gets mad, but Sasuke, meaning it, says the next time she comes, he will not hesitate to kill her.**

**Anyway, review…

* * *

**


	11. Funny Random Chapter

**I made this chapter, because I was bored. Anyway, please review when you read. I hate Rose, so I decided that she should die!**

**Anyway, this is a random chapter. It's really weird and funny, I hope. Oh, and in this story, Shikamaru's hair is not tied. There are random couples, so don't flame me for that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Evening…**

Sakura had just finished her responsibilities. She came to Sasuke's room, as she took off her shoes and socks and then she passed out in his bed.

_Too much work_, she thought.

Sasuke had just come in his room, staring at Sakura. She sat up, as he came in his bed.

"Just 8 more months," Sasuke whispered to her.

"Sasuke, do you love me," she asked.

"Of course I do," he replied, as he kissed her cheek.

"So when are we getting wed," she asked.

"The wedding's in two weeks," he replied.

"Is everybody invited," she asked.

"Of course," he replied.

"Do they know it's me," she asked.

"They'll find out," he replied. 

She smiled a bit, as Sasuke got the lights off.

"Don't worry, just sleep," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

He held her close, as she turned around, facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Sasuke soon joined her.

**One Week Later…**

Ino had just come to the house. She knocked on the door, waiting. Sasuke opened the door.

"See, you knocked," he said.

"Whatever," she said. "Where's Sakura?"

"She's in the kitchen," he replied.

Ino ran into the house, as she ran to the kitchen. She spotted Sakura, who was just washing the dishes. Then she came behind Sakura, as she gave her a gentle pinch on the back.

"Ino," Sakura jumped.

"Sakura, I want you to come shopping with me," she smiled.

"I can't go in public, yet," Sakura said.

Ino took out a pair of sunglasses and a scarf to conceal her face.

"Nobody will recognize you," she said.

She dragged Sakura with her, as she came to the door.

"Bye, Sasuke," Ino waved. "I'll be right back."

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was right behind her.

"Why do you have Sakura dressed like that," he asked.

"I want to take her shopping with me," she replied.

"Is it for the wedding," he asked. "I already have everything set up."

"It's not for the wedding, baka," she replied. "It's been so long. The last time I spent time with Sakura was two years ago, before I got married."

"Did you tell Shikamaru," he asked, out of nowhere.

"Of course not," she said. "Anyway, Sakura and I will be going."

"Anyway, you won't," he said, grabbing her arm and Sakura's arm.

"Fine, I'll go home and write in my journal that my own best friend, Sasuke, would let me (fake crying) go with me best friend," she was fake crying.

Sasuke sighed, and he did fall for it.

"Fine, go," he said.

Sakura was quite surprised by this, so Ino took her away.

**3 Hours Later…**

Sasuke was reading the last chapter of his favorite book. Then he heard knocking on the door.

_Ino and Sakura are back already_, he wondered.

He opened the door, but didn't see anybody there.

_Great_, he sighed.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke," he hollered. "Ino told me that you're getting married."

Then more of the boys came.

"Congratulations," they all declared.

"Who's the lucky girl," Neji asked.

"Is she pretty," Kiba asked.

"Is she a virgin," Kakashi asked.

"Is she even useful," Shikamaru asked.

Soon, Ino had just come to the house. 

"Did you enjoy the shopping," she asked Sakura.

"I did," Sakura smiled.

"Maybe we should take this disguise off," she suggested, taking the scarf and sunglasses. "It's strange that Shikamaru wasn't home. I only saw a babysitter in my house."

"It is strange," she said, as they both came in.

The moment the door swung open, all the boys stared at them. They were surprised to see Sakura.

"Sakura," they all asked, "is that you?"

Sakura hid behind Ino, who was backing away.

"Sakura," Kiba asked in shock.

"Is _she_the wife," Neji asked.

"Sakura, it's been long," Naruto smiled.

"It's a ghost," Shino said.

"Is she the bride," Shikamaru asked.

The boys stared at Sasuke, who was frozen in his steps. He didn't know what to say, so Ino breathed out a big sigh.

"Sasuke and Sakura, close your eyes," she said.

They closed their eyes, as Ino took out her stun gun. She quickly stunned all of them, including Sasuke. Then they all passed out.

"You can open your eyes," she said, putting away her stun gun. "Now I should call the wives."

She took out her cell phone, and then called all of the wives.

"Thanks, Ino," Sakura said, embracing her.

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"Why did you stun Sasuke, though," she asked.

"I felt like it," she shrugged. "You better go upstairs. This might get ugly."

She did that, as Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and all the other girls came to get their husbands, who just woke up.

"You guys are in trouble," Ino sneered, and then glared at Shikamaru.

"Kiba, you have to call me whenever you leave our child with a babysitter," Hinata said, helping him to get up.

"Neji, you nearly got me worried," Tenten said, helping him up.

"Seriously, Shino," Temari crossed her arms.

"You got what was coming to you," Anko said to Kakashi, putting her hands on her hips.

They all left, except for Shikamaru and Ino. She got him up, but slapped him for leaving their child with a sitter. It wasn't a hard slap, but it wasn't a soft slap.

"Why did you come here," Ino asked.

"I heard Sasuke was getting married," he replied. "For a minute, I thought he was getting married to Sakura. But, she's dead, which is disappointing."

She crossed her arms, but he carried her, bridal-style.

"I have a surprise for you tonight," he whispered and grinned evilly, as she kissed his cheek. "You won't be able to move tomorrow."

"Shikamaru," she blushed, as he came out of the house, and glanced at Sasuke.

"Is he going to be okay," he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

They finally left, as Sasuke was just getting up. Maybe all of them left. 

"What happened," he asked, and then he spotted the stun gun burn on his shoulder. "Ino did this, of course."

Sakura had just come downstairs, and came towards Sasuke.

"Are they all gone," she asked.

"I think so," he replied.

Then, Naruto came out of the kitchen with a bunch of ramen bowls in his arms.

"Oi Sasuke," he said. "Oi Sakura…wait a minute."

Sakura and Sasuke groaned in disappointment.

"Where's Ino when I need her," Sasuke asked.

"Sakura," Naruto said, coming towards her. "Are you alive?"

_She better not say yes_, Sasuke thought.

Sakura was going to say something, but Sasuke came in front of her.

"Naruto, you have to leave," he said.

"But…," he was gently escorted out of the house.

"Here, have some ramen," Sasuke said, giving him some more ramen bowls.

"Ja ne," Naruto said, before Sasuke closed the door in front of him.

Sakura sighed of relief.

"Were you actually going to say yes," Sasuke asked.

"I am supposed to tell the truth, remember," she reminded.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Hey, at least we're alone," she smiled, coming close to him.

"You're right," he said, as she undid his tie.

"Even I have your child, we can still do something 'special," she whispered, seductively.

* * *

**Sorry for the random couples, but it is a random chapter. The next chapter, I'm working on it. I like NaruHina, but I put KibaHina by mistake. Anyway, please NO FLAMES!**

**Review!**


	12. Wedding Day!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**WEDDING DAY…**

Sakura was in the dressing room with her bridesmaid, Ino.

"Sakura, are you nervous," she asked.

"Hai," she replied.

"Well, don't be," she said. "Forget the fact that you would be standing in front of Sasuke. Forget the fact that the moment Sasuke reveals your face, everyone would find out you're alive."

"Ino, now I'm a nervous wreck," she said.

"I'm sorry, but you need to face those facts," she said.

"Do you have your stun gun," Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru hid it somewhere," Ino replied.

"Great," she sighed.

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto was helping Sasuke to get prepared.

"So, who's the lucky lady," he asked.

"You'll find out," Sasuke grinned.

"I just hope it isn't that Rose girl," he said. "Are you marrying Rose?"

"Hell no," he declared.

"Just making sure," he exhaled. "Hey, maybe after you get married, we can have an all-men party."

"That seems tempting, but right now I think we should get ready," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Naruto said.

Sasuke came out of his dressing room, as he spotted Sakura's dressing room cracked open.

"Ino, I think this dress is too big," Sakura said.

"That's impossible," Ino said. "Here, take this."

"What're you doing," she asked.

Sasuke couldn't help himself, so he looked through the crack.

"Damn, the belt won't hold," Ino said. "Luckily, I brought another dress that's smaller. Remove the other one."

"Okay," Sakura said, as Ino zippered down her dress.

"Hey Sasuke, aren't you going to get to the altar," Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Not yet," he hushed.

"What's going on," Ino asked, coming out of the room.

"Nothing," Naruto and Sasuke replied.

"What're you doing here," she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Just checking on Sakura," Sasuke replied.

"If you see your bride before the wedding, it's bad luck," she growled. "You're lucky I don't have my stun gun."

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered.

"Just get to the altar," she said.

"Fine," Sasuke and Naruto said, as they left. 

She grinned as she came back in the dressing room.

**Finally…**

Sasuke was at the altar, waiting for Sakura. Kakashi was playing the wedding song, 'Bridal March.' Everybody who was sitting down spotted the bride coming down the aisle with Ino behind her.

"Don't focus on the negative, don't focus on the negative," Ino whispered.

Sakura came to the altar, as she faced Sasuke. He lifted the veil, revealing Sakura's face. Everybody gasped in surprise, but Ino growled at them to not do anything.

"I knew it," Shikamaru muttered.

Jiraiya came, with a book in his hand.

"We have come to join this newly couple here today," he said. "If there is any reason why these two should not be wed, then speak now or forever hold your peace."

Suddenly, Rose came out of nowhere.

_Damn it_, Sasuke growled.

"I have a reason," she hollered. "Sasuke was supposed to be mine! But then she came and seduced him into becoming hers!"

Everybody stared at her, as she ran to Sakura. Suddenly, Ino slapped her across the face.

"Don't you dare touch Sakura," she declared, as she grabbed her collar.

"Who are you," she asked.

"I'm just a friend of Sasuke, and I'm also Sakura's best friend," she growled, punching her straight in the jaw.

"Whoa, ladies," Jiraiya said. "Handle this outside."

"Sasuke, tell everybody you're mine," Rose shouted.

He just glared at her, as Ino dragged her outside. She realized that Ino had told him all of the true things about her.

"You told him, you bitch," she growled, punching Ino.

Shikamaru stood up, because he was not going to let anybody hurt his wife like that.

"Hey Rose," he said, "even though I don't like to hit girls, you're just becoming an exception."

He grabbed her collar, as Ino got up, but blood spilled out of her mouth.

"You better get out of here," he said. "The world doesn't need sluts like you. You can rot in hell for all we care. That's where you belong anyway."

"No," she said. "Sasuke will be mine!"

"Will you just shut the hell up," Sasuke asked, loud enough for everybody to hear.

Then he let go of Sakura, as he walked towards Rose.

"Sas…," she was clutched by her throat by him.

"I told you the next time you came; I wouldn't hesitate to kill you. I meant that," he said. "But since it's my wedding day, I wouldn't mind for anybody else to kill you."

"But, I…," she was stunned from Shikamaru.

He had the stun gun. She fainted, as Sasuke and Shikamaru smirked.

"Now, get married, Sasuke," Shikamaru said. "It's too troublesome to just have the whole thing waiting."

Then Shikamaru carried Ino, who had passed out. He came back to his seat.

"Anyway, before we were rudely interrupted, the bride and groom may say their vows," Jiraiya said.

"Sasuke, even though we were best friends before, I still have feelings for you," Sakura said. "I'll stay with you, no matter what. For better and worse, for richer and poor, and for good and bad."

"Sakura, you have been a really good friend, and you didn't care what other people would say about us together," he said. "So, I'll be with you at all times."

"You may now kiss the bride," Jiraiya said.

Sasuke collided his lips against Sakura's as she wrapped arms around his neck. Then he carried her, bridal-style, as everybody got up and cheered. Sasuke walked down the aisle with Sakura, coming outside.

"I love you, Sasuke," she said.

"I love you, Sakura," he said.

They came down the steps, as they came to their marriage cart.

"I think they make such a good couple," Hinata said, as Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist.

Then Sakura threw the flowers, as Moegi caught them. She looked at Konohamaru, who looked at her too. She blushed a lot.

"Good-bye," Ino said, waving goodbye to Sasuke and Sakura.

But she came to them, as she hugged Sakura. Then she hugged Sasuke.

"I'm going to miss you, Sakura," she said.

"Me too," Sakura said, with tears flowing down her cheeks. 

"Bye," Ino said.

Their marriage cart left, with the sign saying 'Just Married.'

**If you really liked it, please vote for a sequel. That's after Sakura has the baby.**

**Please vote and review!**


End file.
